


Your Wish

by joeyrz



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-05
Updated: 2000-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyrz/pseuds/joeyrz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to Tham’s Quickie Challenge Revisitas: “As a reward for saving 'Dite from a would-be rapist,  is granted one wish, erotic in nature.  A KS character must either be granted the wish, or involved in its application.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Wish

Feeling the weight of his newfound lover pressing him down on the bed, Joxer remembered the events that brought him here...

~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~

It had started out as just another day for Joxer. Having broken away from his traveling companions three days ago, Joxer found a nice path to travel. Few rocks were hedged into the ground. Just one or two tree roots sprouted into the path. And there were practically no low hanging branches to worry about.

The sun had been shining warmly, just hot enough for Joxer to have to take off his armor; leaving the helmet to prevent his head from getting too hot. There were practically no clouds in the sky, save for a few puffs of white above. The smell of fragrant flowers permeated the air, carrying through the newly blossomed trees with the soft breeze.

The scream took him by surprise, which in turn, didn’t surprise him. He ran as fast as he could toward the sounds of a struggle just beyond the long line of trees, where the river ran.

~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~

Joxer couldn’t believe the scene that was unfolding in front of him. Three big, burly, ugly, smelly thugs had seemingly captured a screaming and trashing Aphrodite, who, guessing by her wet hair, had been bathing in the river.

And they looked ready to rape her.

He would always how he had managed to dispose of the ruffians. He finally decided it was a lucky turns of events that he had tripped for the first time in three days. Because when he tripped, he managed to knock down one of the thugs, who’s flying arms caught a second one on the chin, knocking him out. As the love goddess was set free she managed to fry her attackers asses.

Joxer still laid flat on the ground, smelling the fresh scent of newly grown grass. Aphrodite clothed herself and went to Joxer’s side.

“Hey sweet cheeks. Can you breath okay there?”

Joxer pushed himself up on his elbows and turned slightly sideways to regard the goddess.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, thanks to you, stud muffin. One of those creeps was wearing chain links gloves, with Hephy’s metal. I couldn’t break away.”

“How did they get them? I’m sure Hephaestus wouldn’t give them to thugs who wanted to rape his wife.”

“I don’t know, but I plan to find out. In the meantime, what can I do for you? I owe you at least a wish.”

"A wish? Anything I want?"

"Yes. But it'd be better if it had to do with my 'thing'. Be much easier to grant it! Faster too."

As Joxer realized what Aphrodite's 'thing' was, he felt a blush creep up his neck and color his cheeks. A wish for love?

"Or lust, whichever you choose."

Joxer's blush turned a deep red as he realized that the goddess was reading his thoughts. And as he pondered the offer, one image took for in his mind. A clear and vivid picture of Joxer and the object of his lust entwined in bed.

Aphrodite squealed as she saw whom Joxer wanted. Adjusting her dress, she waved her hand. Both mortal and goddess disappeared in a shower of golden sparkles.

~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~

Joxer fell to his knees when the world reasserted it self around him. He looked up and recognized his surroundings. He’d been here not a week ago, with Xena, Gabrielle and Hercules.

“Tell me you didn’t, Aphrodite.”

“You want him, you’ve got him.”

“He doesn’t even know I exist!”

“You’d be surprised, sweets. Seems you made quite an impression on him. He’s been thinking about you non-stop for the last week. Not unlike the one you have,” she grinned.

“You know, I really don’t like it when you take me for a fool. Specially if I’m gonna end up making a fool of myself!”

“I’m not kidding! Lookie, that’s his door right there, the one on the left. You just enter, walk up to him, and I swear he’s gonna be very happy.”

~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~

Joxer knocked hesitantly at the door. He shifted from foot to foot, nervously waiting to be thrown out.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Joxer, your majesty.”

Joxer jumped back as the door flew open.

“Joxer! Hello. How are you? Is everything okay?”

“Yes, your majesty. I-“

“Call me Iphicles, Joxer. Come inside, we can talk there.”

“Thank you, your m- Iphicles.”

Iphicles closed and locked the door, then turned to face Joxer.

“So... if everything’s alright, to what do I owe the honor?”

“Uh... the goddess Aphrodite, she brought me here.”

Iphicles sauntered over to Joxer’s side. “Really? I didn’t think they really answered prayers... guess I was wrong.”

“Wh-” Whatever Joxer was going to say was cut off as Iphicles tugged him close and claimed his lips. Iphicles’ tongue demanded entrance into his mouth, which parted readily for him.

Joxer wasn’t aware of moving backwards, until the back of his knees collided with the bed’s edge, making him fall back onto it. Iphicles took the opportunity to shed his clothes, and Joxer soon followed suite.

Joxer couldn’t believe that the king of Corinth was actually in bed with him... naked! But he was; and his muscular body rubbing against his felt so good, that he couldn’t really think straight. So he stopped trying to, and just fell into an abyss of pleasure, Iphicles falling right there with him.

~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~

Joxer felt Iphicles shift his body so he could breath. He flung an arm across his lover’s chest and smothered his face in riotous, copper curls. Before sleep could claim him, he offered a prayer of thanks to Aphrodite, for granting their wishes. And another to the Fates, for letting him rescue Aphrodite.

Who knew how long it would have taken them to admit their feelings, without a little godly intervention.

The End.


End file.
